Every moment hesitated is a moment gone from life
by Thin-K
Summary: Sequel to "Don't let go of the things you believe in". You can perfectly read it alone as well... TeFu SanaYuki


**Every moment hesitated is a moment gone from life.** (sequel to: "don't let go of the things you believe in")

**By: Kana**

"Tell him…"  
A snort is his only response. Fuji's only reaction to it is a smile and a knowing look.  
"You'll be forever sorry if you don't… You've already wasted so many moments. Don't waste another one. I swear, you'll regret it if you don't tell him soon. Because, soon, it might be too late… Perhaps forever…"

Silence falls for a couple of minutes, though it isn't really an uncomfortable one.  
Even though they don't really know each other, here they are, talking to each other as if they're life long friends. Talking about troubles of the heart.

Perhaps it is because they barely know each other that they can freely talk about this heavy subject.  
"What would you know about it? Your life is perfect. You've got your lover. You got everything you need. How can you talk about it, how can you advice me over problems that have never been yours?"

The smile is still on Fuji's face, even though Yukimura's words were meant to hurt.  
"Because I_ have_ been in your place… These problems have been mine up until a couple of months ago… And if it wasn't because of Eiji, I still would not be together with Mitsu. Because I was afraid to confess…"

A soft chuckle leaves his lips.  
"Eiji_ made_ me confess…"  
He looks aside and their eyes meet. Fuji knows all to well the emotions that are swirling there. Love. Fear. Nervousness. Desire.

"Don't think too much. It will only result in getting more scared for rejection. Just tell him. Your friendship is strong enough to survive this change…"

There is a new determination growing on Yukimura's face. He knows Seigaku's tensai is right. However he still can't shake off the feelings of fear.

AaAaAa

It has been a month ago since they have talked openly about the trouble of falling in love with your best friend.  
Smiling Fuji hides behind a tree. Watching the last five minutes of practise of one of their Rival Teams… He is here for a reason.

They confirm his suspicion just a little while later. When their team mates leave, and they are the last ones to leave the changing room.

"Christmas is coming near…"  
Their smiles are matching the tensai's. Of course, everybody feels the same about Christmas. It's a time to spend with those you love.

"So, you come over then?"  
Fuji's eyes open in pleasant surprise.  
"I promised, didn't I?"  
The Rikkai Buchou nods and turns to walk home. It's alright like this. They don't need a lot of words between them. And even though they have to go to different directions, Yukimura knows that Sanada will walk with him, as far as possible, anyway.

He is not disappointed when he notices his fukubuchou's calm presence beside him.  
Their fingers touch lightly and Yukimura makes a silent promis to himself. Before Christmas day he will answer these light touches. Before Christmas, he will hold Genichirou's hand, without being afraid. After all, what is there to be scared of still? He has already confessed…

Meanwhile Seigaku's tensai steps out of his hiding place. Smiling happily. He's glad to see the other one has listened to his advice. It's good to see he finally followed his heart.

Turning he is greeted by the stern composure of his own Buchou. His eyes open and there is a mischievous but truly happy twinkle in them.

Tezuka shakes his head once before walking away. The tensai's smile only broadens and his eyes fall back shut. He has seen the content gleam in the other boy's orbs.

Quickly he catches up and walks next to his boyfriend. Still beaming that his plan worked.  
"You're amazing…"  
Fuji's expression doesn't change. Instead he gently takes Tezuka's hand in his own. The captain by his side means more to him than anything else. There is nothing that can destroy that feeling. Nothing that can replace it.

Happy people for Christmas and Mitsu forever by his side. That's all he wants, all he wishes for.  
Yes, Christmas is coming near…

The End

An: yes, this was written around the Christmas period...


End file.
